


Picking Up Strays

by MystBlBk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBlBk/pseuds/MystBlBk
Summary: "There are over nine million people living in this city! How are we going to find Dalgom in all that?! He's a little Dalgomie in a big giant world!"A typical Game Night at the Kim-Park-Kim household is ruined as they discover that an open door has allowed one of their tiny roommates to escape unnoticed. Luckily, Dalgom finds help in a choreographer from Thailand with a house full of cats with personalities as wild as their owner.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Park Chaeyoung/Jennie Kim
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. A Little White Dog

I tape another paper onto a lamp-post and grunt unhappily as I lean back onto my heels from standing on my tip-toes. The beeping sound of an electric bell reaches my ears and I turn to my left. A tall and lanky young woman with strawberry blonde hair walks out of the corner store's automatic doors. She looks up from her phone and looks around until she sees me staring at her. Her sparkly eyes look hopefully at me but I shake my head with a frown. The girl's small smile tugs down into a sad frown and she skips to me with a hand filled with matching flyers to the ones I have in my own hands.

"It's okay, unnie," my friend says once she's next to me, "I went to all the stores on this block and they let me tape posters on their windows. Any idea where to search next?"

I sigh, "I guess go onto the next street. No one's sent me a message yet on Facebook or Twitter."

Chae rubs my shoulder as she pulls me into a side-hug, "Don't worry Jisoo-unnie. We'll find him, I'm sure of it. Dalgom is a smart boy. He'll find his way home or stay safe until we can find him."

I smile and let her pull me towards the next street, she pulls out her phone and texts Jennie who is just getting out of her last class for the day. I look down at the papers in my hand trying to hold back my tears, the 'Lost Doggie' poster makes me want to cry but I force myself not to since Chae is next to me and that would only lead to two crying girls on the train platform. I look over Dalgom's picture, a recent one I took a few days ago of him staring at me with his happy doggie smile while wearing his blue donut pillow around his neck. Jennie helped me make them during break today, after all, it was the least she could do.

Friday started as a perfectly good day. I had gotten back from work for the day with little berating and ranting from the managers and was ready for Game Night at home. Chae was helping me make dinner when Jennie showed up ready for Game Night carrying a box of new games she bought while walking home. This time she decided to buy a few new video games, intending to shake things up and get us to play the new versions of Smash and Mario Kart. This triggered the Chipmunk to get hyper and jump all around the house, tugging Jennie by her hand to bring her deeper into the house and leaving me to finish cooking. We were all too busy doing our own thing to notice that the front door was open. It wasn't until our other friends, Irene with her gang of misfits and Mina with her own group had arrived through the open door that we started running around calling for the dogs, only Dalgom was unaccounted for.

"I hope he's okay," I whisper, "He's an inside dog and it's getting colder now. What if something happens to him?"

The giant next to me nods, "I know, unnie. But, I'm sure he will be fine. He's smart, right? He passed all his doggie classes so we know he's smart enough to find help. He's a tough guy, remember?"

"This is the first time he's been gone longer than a day from me," I frown at my spoken thought, "I took him home last time for school break. He's usually following Kumon and Kai at home. He's on his own now."

"Hey," Chae turns to me and pulls me by my shoulders, "He's your dog. You're like the smartest person I know, well other then Jennie-unnie, so I know he got some of that from you. He's going to be fine."

The serious look on her child-like face makes me smile back. I lean forward and hug my best friend in the silly difference-in-hight-way we have to do. The girls' lanky frame is warm and I can't help but cuddle her a little before letting go to feel the cold wind against my face again.

"Thank you for helping me look for him," I tell her, "I'm so grateful to have such helpful friends like you and Jennie-ah."

Chae chuckles, "We can't let you lose your bestie, silly."

I grin at her and tug at her arm so we could lock elbows. I turn us back deeper into Hongdae's streets to finish pasting posters on the way to meet Jennie at her older brother's cafe.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IT'S SO COLD!"

I shiver in place as I step out of the warm dance studio and onto the cold streets of Seol. I pull the hoodie of my jacket up to cover my already beanie covered head. I shiver again and turn to the glass door to peek inside the warm building. I see one of my friends, Bam Bam, set up the room for the next group of trainees that he would be training. He has an annoyed frown, obviously tired of dealing with semi-committed pre-teen idol trainees. He seems to feel my stare so he looks up from the mat and catches me watching. I grin and wave at him, trying to get him hyped for his next class. It seems to work as he smiles back and waves to me while making silly faces at me. I stick my tongue at him then spin around to walk away from the studio before he can react.

The cold light wind makes the Winter falling over the city even worse. Its times like this I wish I could be home where small pop up shops selling warm drinks were easy to find to help with this cold. I sigh and pull my coat closer to my face, contemplating if I should take out my face mask to warm me up more. I memorize the way to the bus station and decide against it since the bus is only a ten-minute wait.

"Just a walk, a ride, and a flight of stairs and I'm warm again," I mumble to myself, "Just a-"

My pep talk is cut short when I hear the rustle of metal trash cans falling and hitting one another. I stop just outside an alley, forcing the few people near me to walk around me, and stare into the dark alley. Curiosity pulls me towards the dark hallway so I slowly walk into the dark space while looking over my shoulder every few paces. The space between the two buildings is filled with metal cans and large trash bags that are slightly torn. It's clear that the trash route is late by a few days by the amount of trash leaning against the large bins and the amount that has been spilled onto the floor.

"Hello?"

I stay quiet for a second, hoping to hear someone. I shake my head and call out a few more times with no response. By my fourth attempt, I'm about to give up but as I turn around when I hear another loud 'bang' behind me. I turn around quickly and see a crate roll over and stop right in front of me.

"What in the world?"

I move forward and see a small pile of bags move. My eyes widen as I catch a glimpse of white fur beneath the black bags.

"Are you a kitten," I gasp as the bags keep moving.

A grin pulls at my lips and I jump over the trash bags and crates leading to the moving mass. The mas stops a little but then moves more as if trying to get away but with no success.

"Stop moving there buddy," I softly scold, "Are you hurt? Stuck? Let me see..."

My feet stop at the large mass and I begin pulling bags and boxes off of the small creature. By the time I've gotten rid of the majority of the things off of the animal, the little creature stopped moving after figuring out I'm trying to help.

"Gosh, did you get here by yourself," I ask it, "You're a bit of a troublemaker aren't you?"

BARK!

"WHA!"

I pull back in fear as the cat turns out to be a dog, scaring me so bad I fall back onto my butt in the middle of the trashed up alley. I stare in shock as the final things fall of the tiny animal.

"Awe," I coo, "Look at you!"

The dog in front of me looks pathetic in its dirty state and the sad look he gives me. His white hair is dirty and matted from rolling around in the trash. His little paws are caked with dry mud and runs almost all the way up to his little body. The long hair around his face is unmovable from whatever got stuck in it. The little dog stares at me with curiosity and I can't help but smile as it doesn't run away. It growls a little bit after I raise my hands it calms down and stares at me to do something.

"Hey there little guy," I talk calmly to it, "Are you okay now?"

The dog tilts its head then sits down and continues to stare at me. I take this as an invitation and stand up to get closer to it. I move carefully and let him sniff my hand. With a little huff, he seems to accept me and doesn't move as I look him over and check for a tag. A little sparkly purple collar streaked with grime rests around his neck loosely and a little ring for a tag has a smaller ring where the tag is supposed to be. I frown at the absence of a tag but notice that the collar looks expensive and the breed had ought to be since it looks nothing like a stray dog would.

"I guess you got lost and got into trouble out here," I tell him, "Well, you can come home with me. I'll help you out, buddy. I have a few friends at home to keep you busy so you won't be home alone while I look for your mom or dad."

Bark!

I grin down at the dog as he happily wags his tail, obviously understanding what I said.

"Such a smart boy," I praise picking him up, "Let's get you cleaned and fed. Maybe buy you a nice sweater to keep you warm?"

I make my way out of the alley with the little dog tucked into my jacket to protect it from the cold. There's a ton of shops leading out of Hongdae and I quickly see a pet shop not too far from the closest train station entrance. I quickly jog into the store and grab a cart to put the little dog inside. He shakes a little, confused from being in a different place, but settles himself and sits in the basket near the front.

"Alright, now to find doggie things," I nod, "It shouldn't be that hard, right? I have a few kitties at home so it's not that different, right?"

It turns out it was a lot different. The shampoo section was large, apparently, dogs had even more different types of coats then cats, and the brush section seemed to be even larger and confusing. I stood in the aisle for a long time until a pretty girl came up to me and helped me pick things out. With the help of the girl, I collected all I needed and was out the door in no time. Armed with my new supplies, I tuck in the dog into my jacket again and take the bus to my apartment near the closest university.

"I'm home," I shout as I open my apartment door, "And I've got a new friend!"

The apartment releases its chaos and three white and grey cats descend upon the living room. I grin as Luca and Lilly begin meowing their hellos to me as they strut into the room behind Leo. My grin grows evily as Leo stops dead in his tracks and stares at me with caution and accusation. Lilly and Luca on the other hand sit and give me a 'well what did you bring in today' look.

"He's a good boy so don't be mean to him, Leo," I smirk at the suspicious cat, "He's staying until I can find his mom or dad, so bee nice. He's been through a lot."

I toss the bags in my hand onto the couch and put the little dog down on the floor. I watch carefully as Lily walks up to him and sniffs him. The dog pulls away, a little scared, then looks at the other two cats. Seeing that they're getting to know each other, I take the things I bought and take them with me to the kitchen to put them with the other things belonging to my pets. I hear a litte bark and a hiss or two but ignore it as their way of talking and setting up their boundaries. Before long, Leo is stalking into the kitchen with an offended look.

"Ah," I gape, "What did you do?"

Leo simply huffs and goes to his bowl to drink some water. I shake my head at his attitude and finish setting up the dog's bowl. A little food and a bowl of water are placed across from where the cats' food was to give him his own space. The colors of his bowls were purple and sparkly very unlike the metal yellow, green and orange ones that my three kids have.

"Okay buddy," I call to the dog, "I've got you some food for you to eat! When you're done I'm giving you a bath. You stink little guy!"

All three remaining animals walk into the kitchen, my two cats guiding the dog inside. The dog looks me over then to Leo. I try to hold back a laugh as Leo huffs again and walks out of the kitchen, making sure to toss his tail at the dog's annoyed face.

"I'm not that much better, little guy," I smirk to the dog as he walks to his bowls, "Leo and I are one and the same. Good thing I'm not a cat or you'd have to deal with us both!"

The rest of the day consists of taking care of the dog: bathing him, brushing his coat, cuddling him, and overall getting him situated. I called the local dog shelter and asked if they had been notified of him being lost but was told that he would have to be checked over for a tag. It was getting darker and I had to get ready for bed since tomorrow morning JYP would be sending a group of trainees for me to take care of. I got ready quickly, taking a bath and doing my night time face routine, before heading to bed in warm PJs. The bed was already covered in tiny animals ready for bed but after looking over the animals, I notice that the newest pet is nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go..."

The sound of nails on the wood floor directs me to the living room. I walk in and see the little white dog curled up near the front door, eyes trained to the entrance as if waiting for someone. I frown sadly and walk to the little fur mass. I crouch down until I'm right above him. He doesn't move as I run my hands through his newly washed long fur. He lets out a sigh and I pick him up, taking notice of how tired and defeated he looks.

"Come on boy," I whisper while walking us back to my room, "It's time for bed. You can sleep with us. I promise its much warmer than where you were outside."

The pup cuddles into my arms but wakes up enough to cuddle next to my pillow once I put him on my bed. I smile at him and kiss his little head before giving kisses to my kitties and settling in between the warm sheets. The cold outside does little to stop us from sleeping in my warm bed but it is a reminder of what the little dog could have been dealing with if I hadn't found him.


	2. Coincidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter two is up! I blame Rosé's Christmas upload for it since I had to stay up late to wait for it (2 am over here). I hope you guys enjoy it and don't hesitate to leave a comment! I enjoy hearing your thoughts and even your suggestions on what to write next!
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know if there are any errors!

“Two ice coffees, one hot chocolate and three slices of strawberry cake.”

I look up from the picture of Dalgomie I have as my phone wallpaper and see Taeyang-Oppa drop a full tray of goodies in front of the open seat next to Jennie. Chae, the hungry chipmunk she is, squeals and grabs her hot chocolate and cake without a thought to the manager. The raised eyebrow shared by Jennie and Tae pulls a smile out of the pout I’ve had on my face all weekend. Jennie catches my expression and fistbumps the manager with a triumphant gummy smile.

“Finally,” Jennie boasts, “A sad Chu is a sign of the apocalypse!”

I roll my eyes as Tae walks away with a snicker, “It’s not funny Jendeukie! My baby is missing! What would you do if one of your boys was missing?”

The shortie gives me an offended and shocked look while clutching at the neckline of her sweater dramatically, “How dare you to accuse Kai and Kuma of being carless like your trouble maker!”

My gasp is shared with a chipmunk with stuffed cheeks. Both Jen and I quickly look over at the strawberry blonde. The girl stares back at us with second-hand offense as a little bit of cake leaves her mouth. The sudden spattering of crums on her curled up fists makes her look down and see a pool of cakes all over the table leading to her lap. Wide doe eyes shine with panic and embossment as she quickly grabs a napkin to clean up. The brunette diva in front of me belly laughs as Chae cleans up then gets a serious look on her face once she’s clean of cake and frosting. 

“Jennie,” she huffs, “You can’t say things like that! Dalgom is out there all alone! Jisoo-unnie is scared for him! She’s right, what if something happened to one of your babies? I know I would be out there in the cold if Joohwangie wasn’t in his tank!”

I stare at Chae for a second, trying really hard not to laugh but imagining her on her butt looking all around the apartment for her pet fish ruined my attempt at feeling thankful for her concern. Another image, this time of Chae handing out flyers of her missing fish, throws me into a fit of laughter that brings tears to my eyes. I can faintly hear Jennie joining in after me with her own teddy-like laugh.

“GUYS!”

Chae’s exasperated whine makes my guffaws slow down to a rumbly chuckle. Jennie, on the other hand, clutches harder to her tummy while placing her forehead on the edge of the table. I look over at the pouting Aussie and smile at her.

“Sorry, baby Chae,” I chuckle, “It’s just you’re such a messy eater that it ruined the whole ‘angry chipmunk’ vibe you were going for.”

The girl smiles at me bashfully and Jennie, finally out of her fit, leans over and kisses her girlfriend’s cheek lovingly. I watch as the smaller girl grabs one napkin from the pile of discarded shreds in front of her girl and uses it to finish cleaning off the food sticking to the tall Aussie’s puffy cheeks. Jennie, the loving girl she is, makes sure to kiss Chae on each cheek when done then give half of her cake to her. I sigh at the loving sight in front of me and look back down at my phone. Dalgomie’s happy doggie smile looks back up at me and I force tears to stay in my eyes. 

The little white dog had been a going-away present from my two siblings, a way not only giving me a way to remember them but also giving me a friend for when they couldn’t be there for me. Being the youngest was hard, especially with the gap between us, but having two siblings filled will love towards me alway helped pull me up in trying times. Now that I was a half-day trip away from home and my caring family, Dalgome was my go-to for times when I needed comfort. Jennie and Chae were wonderful, but being younger then I meant that I had to show a brave face for their benefit. Jennie, a law student, and Chae, a culinary student, had difficult times ahead of them and they looked up to me for advice and guidance. That is why I would only go to Dalgom for comfort and why his loss was really getting to me. 

A warm large hand on my shoulder wakes me from my thoughts and I look up from my phone, a tall bleach blonde guy wearing a black apron over his pressed white button-down and black dress pants smiles down at me. 

“Hey there Jisoo-yah,” he says gently, “How are you holding up? Jennie said little Dalgomie is playing a hard game of hide-and-seek with you. I know you’re not gonna let him win...right?”

I smile sadly up at Jennie’s brother and shake my head. Ji smiles at me then crouches down to hug me tightly. I turn my face into his chest, shielding me from the girls so I can let go of a little of my sadness, then pull away when I feel a little of my sadness disappear. The young man kisses the top of my head, just like my brother does when I’m upset, and takes the seat next to me.

Ji-Yong is the mirror image of Jennie, its as if they were twins born almost ten years apart. Both stylish and standoffish from afar but when approached they were the sweetest people you could have the pleasure to meet. Ji was strong but soft when needed and Jennie mirrored that with her own personality. Jennie’s other sibling, Chae-rin, was the same as the other two but was more rebellious than the other two siblings to the point of running off to the States after fighting with their strict father one evening. Despite the age gap, Jennie seemed to embody the best of both her siblings and has become the pride and joy of her widowed father and also the role model of the youngest Kim, Ella. Seeing them all together made me think about what I took from my own siblings.

“So, any leads yet Pikachu,” Ji asks with me, “I bet baby bear here isn’t much help though.”

“I’m a lot of help, thank you very much, “Jennie huffs with her chubby cheeks, “Maybe you should help too! Take a flyer and put it up on-”

“Already done,” Ji smirks and points to the glass doors of his cafe then to the register area.

Two posters in full color, designed by Ji no doubt, were put up and a small stack of posters was next to the register. I watch in shock as the cashier talks to the girls buying a cake and places both the receipt and a flyer in the bag before handing the bag to them. I look to the blonde and he shrugs.

“I like the little guy too,” he explains, “He’s got this little smile he gives me when you two visit. It would be sad if I didn’t get to see it again.”

His simple explanation makes me girn at him, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ji grins, “Now I’ve got to get back to work. The boss is a pain.”

Chae and I laugh as he walks away while Jennie rolls her eyes at her brother. After a few minutes of silence and eating, more like giving the final offerings to the black hole that is sitting at the table with Jennie and me, I look out the glass windows. The wind blows hard and makes the naked trees dance in the winter air. My brows furrow at the thought of my baby in that cold. 

“It’s okay, Chu,” Chae calls to me, “He’ll be fine-”

“No he won’t be,” I half-shout, now fully exasperated at the situation, “There are over nine million people living in this city! How are we going to find Dalgom in all that?! He’s a little Dalgomie in a big giant world!”

“Jisoo,” Jennie sighs, “I know it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have left the door open. I promise you--no, I _swear_ to you that we will find him.”

I sigh again and look down at my phone screen, “I hope so. He’s my little buddy…”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“AHHH!!”

A stinging pain makes my eyes water and my hands automatically take my hurt appendage into my hands. I jump up and down on one foot as I rub the tender spot on the sole of my right foot. The spot is throbbing from stepping on one of Luca’s toys that somehow magically appeared right on top of my indoor sandals. The sharp chew toy was a thoughtful gift from Bam when I first got Luca but right now it was the bane of my existence. I look over to the blue-eyed cat as he stares impassively at me.

“This is why you’re my least favorite child,” I hiss at him with tears, “You’re dangerous! At least Leo and Lilly have the decency to hurt me outright and not wait to hurt me when I’m vulnerable!”

Luca, the bastard, smirks at me and licks his paw with an aloof air around him. I huff and watch as Lilly takes his side and decides to take the spot next to him on my pillow while purring into Luca’s shoulder. 

“Traitors,” I shout, “The both of you!”

The minority of the house, the little white dog, peaks from under my bedsheets and stares as I grab the toy and throw it angrily against my closet door. To my dismay, the toy bounces off the wood surface and hits me on the center of my forehead. 

“Oww! Oww! Oww!” 

I rub furiously at my forehead, knowing full well it’s only making the mark redder by the second, and curse under my breath in Thai about evil cats as I start my day. The morning was quiet after that. There were no flying cat toys or Lego-level foot injuries but there was a frightened puppy following me all over my apartment. The sight of his panicking form made my heart clench in sadness, this pup was sad and lonely. He was missing his family and was looking for comfort from a stranger. It wasn’t until I was putting on my outer layers to go to work that the boiling point of his desperation was reached.

**BARK! BARK! BARK!**

I look down at the little dog and see him shake from the force of his shouting.

“It’s okay little guy,” I crouch down to his level, “I’m just leaving to-”

**BARK! BARK! BARK!**

“You don’t want me to leave, do you,” I hum.

**BARK! BARK!**

I nod as he barks and growls his little heart out a bit. I glare over at the couch as Satan-Cat and the others seem to snicker at the little guy’s rant. Ignoring the three mean children, I look back down at my new friend and nod in agreement.

“Okay, then I guess you’re coming with me then. Buuuuut…” I wave my finger at him, “Behave. Okay? The studio is going to have a few important people today and we don’t want my business getting shut down, do we? I would hate for Bam and I’s work to be thrown away because a little puppy doesn’t know how to behave!”

The dog seems to understand as he prances in place. I grin and walk to the closet and open it. On the highest shelf are bags specifically for carrying my cats. There are duffle bag types and one with a little bubble type of window to look out from. I typically would only use them when I would take them to the cat cafe with Bam but seeing as they would also be a nice way to shield him from the bus driver and the cold, the black duffle back would be the best option for carrying the little anxious dog and would double as a cage for when the JYP employees came.

“Okay, in you go,” I place the dog into the bag, “Now stay quiet until we get to the studio, okay?”

The dog doesn’t say a word, instead, it gets comfortable in the warm blanket I place inside and cuddles the pink bunny toy he chose from the story yesterday. I zip up the bag after covering him with another blanket and grab my duffle bag to throw over the same shoulder. Once I’m sure that no one can tell that I’m harboring a fugitive, I make my way outside and to the bus station.

The trip is normal and no one stops to question me. I thank the cold for this as the attendants are more concerned about keeping their hands attached to their bodies and their ears warm under standard issued hats then looking over bags for hidden pets. The walk from the bust stop to the studio is different, however. The wind had picked up and it pushes me back with enough force to knock me off my feet every few steps. I thank my good center balance for my upright position as I catch glimpses of people falling onto their butts every few shops away. I make it to the glass door after several hours of battling typhoon force winds and try to open the door. The wind pushes hard and I have to force it open the door with two hands a lot of force.

“GAH!”

“SHE LIVES!”

The door almost throws me back into the street as the gush of wind pulls it farther open then I intended to. I grit my teeth while trying to pull it close, behind me I hear snickers from Bam as I do so. With one final pull, I close the door with a loud ‘bang’ and twinkling from the windchime we keep on the door.

“Oh god! I almost died,” I huff and turn to walk deeper into the studio, “Did you see that?! It almost threw me back out!”

Bam laughs at me while I walk to him, his silver hair tickling his face as he bends over to laugh at my misfortune. I scowl and smack his shoulder in an attempt to shut him up but fail as he takes my hand and pulls me into a hug. I whine as my best friend picks me up and kisses my cheek while tickling my sides. His actions make me laugh but also make me squirm at the uncalled for 

“Stop!”

“I missed you, unnie,” he giggles.

“You saw me yesterday,” I groan.

“So,” he says with a confused look, “I can’t miss you?”

My expression changes to impassiveness and I push him away. As I walk away to the changing rooms in the back I hear him whine like the big baby he is.

“Unnie,” I roll my eyes, “Where the respect then?”

I enter the changing room and toss my dance bag across the room and behind the small desk that I keep from work things. The other bag with my little friend is placed on top of the desk and I carefully open it. The little white creature looks up at me, pulled up to his little head in the two blankets. 

“Hi there, sorry for that attack Bam did on us-”

“Who you talking t-PUPPY!”

I jump at the sudden shout, completely fragile and able to be pushed away from Bam as he runs up to the dog to coo at him. I watch in amusement as he pets the pup and somehow starts talking broken Korean, Thai, and English. 

“When did you get him,” Bam asks me.

“I found him on the way home,” I explain, “I’m gonna help him find his mom.”

“You think his owner is a girl,” Bam frowns.

I nod, “His collar was a sparkly purple one.”

Bam rolls his eyes, “Ah, okay.”

“He’s going to stay in here with us until then okay?”

“Sure no problem,” Bam nods, “I’ll help you if you want?”

I grin at the tall demon next to me, “Sure. Thanks.”

“So do you have any-”

“OH MY GOD!”

The random shout from behind us makes me jump along with Bam next to me. We turn around and see Mina walk in with a few of her friends behind her. The girls all look shocked and excited as they scurry towards us. I frown as Mina takes out her phone and starts tapping on it.

“What’s going on,” Bam asks.

“Where did you find him,” Mina says, ignoring the choreographer.

“Uhm, near this alley by the ramen shops,” I frown, “Do you know his owner?”

“Yes,” Mina nods furiously, “Jisoo-yah has been running all around the city for the past three days! She’s going to be so happy you found him!”

“Jisoo,” Bam frowns, “You mean that writer friend of yours?”

“That’s the one,” Mina nods, “Do you mind if I…”

“No,” I shake my head, “He’s been so upset that I had to bring him to work.”

Mina turns to her phone and she starts calling this Jisoo person. We all watch as the girl waits for an answer and when she does she doesn’t bother with greetings.

“Jisoo! I found Dalgomie! Well, I know who found him,” Mina rushes out, “A friend of mine found him near her dance studio!”

I look down at the dog as he perks up at the mention of his name. A smile tugs at my lips when his little tail starts to wag excitedly.

“Sure let me ask,” Mina says then looks up to me, “Can they come to pick him up later, around six?”

“I’m leaving early today,” I tell her, “That’s why we’re here early. We’ve got a group for JYP all day here. I’m teaching them the choreo and then I’m leaving Bam in charge of cleaning up the choreo after that. I’ll be home by then.”

“Okay,” Mina nods then turns to the person on the line, “Hey, Jisoo. She said she’ll be at home. Do you guys mind going over to her place to pick him up? Really! Great! I’ll send you her address!”

Mina hangs up and looks up to me. I shake my head and take her phone to send the other girl my address. I send it with an attachment of the dog-Dalgomie-giving a happy smile from inside the bag. A few seconds pass and I get a message back.

**CHICHOO 08:45**  
___________________________________________________

**Dalgomie!!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!**

I smile down at the screen then hand Mina her phone back, “What a coincidence, huh?”

The girls nod happily and I turn back to the d-Dalgomie as Mina starts fretting over the state of her boyfriend’s hair.

“Your mom is so excited to see you, buddy,” I tell him, “I can’t wait to meet the owner of such a cute doggie.”

Dalgomie barks happily at the news and I giggle as he licks my fingers.


	3. An Odd Meeting

“Oh come on!”

The cold hits my cheeks and I can’t help but puff them up in a sad effort to warm them. The walk to this ‘Lisa’ woman’s apartment has been treacherous so far. The bus had been twenty whole minutes late to arrive. I was already late as it was from staying longer after class to help the professor organize his papers. It's already nearing nine at night and being anywhere out at that time could result in tragic events. Though Korea has gotten better in helping keep women safe from harm, there are always those creeps lurking about to take advantage of anyone alone. 

“I think this is it,” I take out my phone with a puff of smoke leaving my mouth.

With chilled fingers, I open my phone and look at the address Mina gave me this morning. The building number and street where correct so all I had to do was enter. With a nod, I pocket my phone into my bag again and walk up the stairs to the front entrance. The cold is too much for me to handle so I quickly go inside to take shelter from the cold without looking at the building any longer. Though the door was open for a few seconds, the lobby grew cold a few degrees upon its opening before warming up again. I shiver in place and pull off my gloves.

“Global warming, huh,” I roll my eyes.

I look around the lobby and finally take in the room while rubbing my hands together. The room is clean and well decorated. There is a small sitting room to the left-hand side, for guests to wait for a tenant to come down or arrive, and to the left are rooms that I assumed lead to a gym, offices and the like that come with fancy buildings like this one. It was a rather modern and western building that stood out compared to the apartments around it. Anyone passing by from the outside could tell this place was for people with money and name recognition. It was the type of place young students dreamed about getting after leaving their student rooms once school was finished but ended up rooming with their friends until they either got married or went up the latter.

“Must be a rich lady,” I hummed to myself, “Or the daughter of one…”

I trail off and focus back on my mission. I hit the button on the elevator and wait a few seconds for the doors to open. Entering the chrome box, I look over the buttons and hit the one I was directed to. 

“Ten floors,” I frown, “Looks much bigger than that from the outside.”

A chime from my phone breaks my thoughts and I pull it out to see who it could be. 

_Jennie_

I pick up, “Hello?”

_”Hey! Did you get there?”_

“Yeah,” I answer her, “I’m here. I’ll take a taxi back, so don’t worry too mu-”

_“It’s my job to worry, Chu.”_

I smile to myself and the doors open on the seventh floor, “I know, Jen. I’m just picking up my son, then going home. I promise if anything happens, I’ll let you know. Okay?”

_”Okay, then. See you later, Chu. Love ya!”_

“I love you too, _little bear._

I chuckle and hang up before the hitch in her breathing turns into a rant about calling her ‘little.’ Looking from left then to right, I glance at the numbers and take the right hallway in hopes that I find the apartment. The hallways are just as modern and expensive as the rest of the building. The floor is fancy white tile while the walls are a nice molded beige wood. The doors passing by me on each side were made of nice thick wood. Before long I reach the end of the hallway and the end of my journey: a fancy white door with a little door knocker in the shape of a lion.

“Alright,” I nod, “Here we go.”

I knock on the door using the knocker and wait for an answer. Through the door I hear loud footsteps, a herd of footsteps to be more accurate, running toward the door. The door swings backward and a loud tsunami of noise hits me. My eyes widen as I take in the person in front of me. 

A young woman, no older then Chae or Jennie, stands in front of me with large round glasses hazardly perched at the end of her nose. Her face is round and small, making her look even younger then she probably is, but her jawline is sharp and leads down a long slender neck. She’s tall and lanky, a good six centimeters taller than me, and the baggy clothes she wore made her look even more skinny. She wore a pink and tan checkered sweater, the kind that looks handmade and given to you by your grandmother for Christmas, and a pair of baggy sweatpants that had words up the outer pant legs. Though her body was turned to me, she was looking behind her at two cats, around the same size, walk back and forth behind her like predators ready to pound on their prey.

“Hey cut that out,” the girl says with an annoyed tone, “Go back to your room, you demons! I told you I didn’t order anything!”

The bigger of the two seemed to roll its eyes than walk back deeper into the apartment. The smaller one meowed at the woman then huffed and followed the other cat.

“Sheesh,” she shakes her head, “It’s not like I would give them anything if I did order something.”

“Uhm,” I speak up, “Excuse me? Are you...Lisa?”

The young woman looks back to me and stares at me for a second. I don’t move as she looks me over slowly then raises a brow. She bites her lip then finally meets my eyes with hers. Soft hazel eyes stare deep into mine and I feel a shiver go down my back. Her eyes seem to belong to someone older, filled with emotions and experiences that only a few have gone through, and it throws me off. But, knowing people like Chae and Wendy reminds me that every person experiences trouble at different times of their lives. This girl must be one of them.

“Yes,” she nods, “I’m Lisa. And you must be Jisoo?”

I nod awkwardly, “Yes. Jisoo. Mina said-”

“Yeah I know,” she offers with a smile, “Come in?”

I look over my shoulder but nod and walk in through the door she opens. 

“May I take your coat,” she asks softly.

I hum and she grabs my jacket once I take it off. I watch curiously as she hangs it on a black coat stand that already had a heavy military green jacket hanging on it. The blonde turns to me and waves for me to walk in further. I look around the room and notice the simplistic layout and furniture inside. The living space has a modern blocky sofa in front of a decent-sized flat-screen television. Behind the couch is a large modern kitchen with all the bells and whistles. There is a hallway leading out of the living room and deeper into the home. I can count at least four doors in the hallway. One door was open allowing soft mews and patters of paws to be heard but no puppy sounds accompanying them.

“I’m sorry I’m here so late,” I begin to follow her towards the hallway, “I had to stay late-”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” the young woman smiles, “I understand. You have stuff to do, right?”

“Well, yes,” I nod, “I’m a teacher’s assistant and I have a full schedule-”

“What’s your major,” the woman cuts me off, “You look really smart.”

I blush and look away at the compliment, “World history major with a Literature minor.”

“Wow,” she gasps, “That’s amazing. I never really got into higher education, I don’t have the patience for it, so I’ve got a respect for people that do.”

“I see,” I say with confusion, “Mina said you found Dalgomie in the alleys by your studio?”

“Mmhmm,” the blonde nods, “My friend BamBam and I own a dance studio a little bit ways of from Hongadea’s station so it’s not that hard to miss. He was actually near a noodle place a few shops away. I found him looking for food in their garbage. He was quite dirty so I bathed him and brought him here. He’s been crying for you all night. Luckily, Leo has been hugging him since he came here. He’s my oldest cat and he’s fluffy when he wants to be.”

“You found him in Hongadea,” I gape, “I was there all weekend!”

Lisa’s features soften, “It’s okay, Jisoo. He’s a tiny boy and the city is huge. Just be happy you’re here to pick him up now.”

“Can I…

“Oh,” she jumps up, “Sorry. I should have taken you to him first.”

We pass by a bedroom with the two cats from earlier lounging on top of snow-white sheets with black bunnies on them, and upon seeing us they jump down to follow us to the room across from them. She opens the door and I hear little barks and meows coming from a blue blanket on the padded floor. The woman’s love for her pets is apparent but also the amount of money she gets from her business, no normal person has a playroom for their pets.

The room looks like a playroom for children, padded with colorful soft foam floors and mid-thigh walls. There is a small chest with toys filled to the brim next to the most elaborate cat perches I have ever seen. At the back, two windows peer out onto the city and have small bird feeders attached to the outer ledge. On this side of the window, there are mall pillows for the cats to sit at as they stare at the visiting creatures.

“Dalgom,” I call out, “Sweetie?”

**BARK!**

The blue blanket moves around and two little heads pop out from under it. A chubby-faced grey and white cat stares up at us and the small head of Dalgom appears right next to it, like two children peeking from under their blanket fort. I smile brightly as Dalgom processes my appearance and quickly runs to me with the blanket still half on him all the while barking in happiness. The cat, still laying on the floor, stands up lazily and walks to us calmly.

“Dalgomie,” I giggle as my baby runs to me.

My dog jumps on his back legs and scratches at my knees with his front paws. I coo and pick him up, hugging him to my chest, while Lisa quietly leaves us in the room followed by the two fancy looking cats from earlier. I hug my dog and kiss the top of his head. I don’t mind him kissing my cheeks and wiggling with happiness in my arms, he’s been away from me so long that I dreamed every night for this situation to happen. 

“I missed you so much,” I whisper to him, “Jennie and Chae have pulled their hair at how upset I’ve been. I looked all over for you! But you took care of yourself, right baby? You’re such a smart dog.”

The emotional toll this has been for me hits me and a few stray tears leave my eyes. Minutes pass by and I try to compose myself as to not scare Lisa when I leave the room. A soft pat against my shin makes me look down. The cat from earlier, Leo I assume, looks up at me with patience. I smile down at him and put Dalgom down again. I crouch down to pet the cat fondly.

“Hello,” I say, “You must be Leo? Thank you for keeping eye on Dalgomie. He’s a sensitive boy, but you know that already.”

The cat meows then rub himself against me. The cat is a cuddle monster, purring the second I pet him, and Dalgom nuzzles his neck like a child would hug their best friend. I smile and watch them play for a second.

“I called a taxi for you.”

I jump at the voice and turn around. The young woman is holding a phone in her hand and a backpack. She hands me the bag and I hold it as she pulls out a sweater and a little jacket from inside. My jaw unhinges as I watch the girl walk up to Dalgom and put the grey sweater on him and then the furry coat over it. She pulls grabs the blue blanket and picks it up while standing up.

“I bought a ton of things for him,” she explains shyly, “I didn’t know how long it would take to find you, so I bought a sweater and a jacket for when I had to take him out. There are food and treats and some toys in the bag. You should take them with you. I don’t have use for them.”

“You did all that,” I blink rapidly.

“Of course,” she responds slightly offended, “I couldn’t just let him feel unwelcome here.”

I stare at the girl for a long moment, confused and amazed at her kindness. Most people would watch an animal for a few days and then send it to a shelter, but this woman was planning to keep Dalgom as long as it takes. A thought makes its way into my mind and I act on it.

“Do you want to go get a coffee,” I ask.

“What,” she balks, “A coffee?”

I nod, “Yes. I have to thank you for all you did. Dalgom isn’t just a dog, he’s my buddy. My family gave him to me when I moved here and he’s been a tie to them for me. I want to repay you some way but right now a coffee at a friend’s cafe is all I can come up with. So?”

Lisa looks at down to her feet for a second then nods, “Okay. Sure. Let’s exchange numbers?”

I smile at her and she hands me her phone. The phone is already on the calling app so I just call my phone and after a few rings hang up. I hand the phone back to her and our fingers brush slightly. Her skin is cold, almost icy, but her I notice that her fingers are long and elegant. The sight of her fingers reminds me of Chea and Jennie’s love for music and how they fell in love because of it. I also remember my childhood of trying to find an instrument I had the patience to play. I never did.

Her phone proceeds to ring again and she picks up. I watch silently as the taxi driver talks to her. She gives me a signal with her hand to the door and I nod. My hands quickly bundle up Dalgom in the blue blanket she hands me, making sure that my baby doesn’t have to feel the cold, and grab the backpack to hang over my shoulder. Lisa ends her call and she walks with me to her door. 

“Alright, so the ride is all paid for,” Lisa explains, “Don’t worry, I’ve got it. I’ll see you later?”

I frown at her taking the liberty to pay for my ride but nod, “Okay. But this means the coffee is my treat.”

“Wasn’t it already,” She smirks.

I feel stumped and it must show on my face because she laughs musically and opens the door.

“Have a nice night, Jisoo,” She smiles and pats Dalgom’s head, “Be good, little guy. Not everyone is kind out there.”

“Thank you for everything. Goodnight,” I bow to her and then exit her home. 

She follows me outside and doesn’t go back inside until the elevator arrives. A final wave is given to me as the two silver doors on me. Her happy smile imprints in my mind all the way home. It isn’t until I’m in front of my home that I realize she sent me a text message:

**Unknown 21:43 **  
**It was nice meeting you, Miss Kim.******


	4. Dance Teacher Manoban

“Alright! All eyes on me! I’m only going to do this one last time for you! After that, BB will take over! Got it?!”

The room echoes in a resounding ‘yes Miss Manoban’ and I nod seriously to the dancers. My trained eye looks through each of their eyes and into each soul, making sure they know there would be little to no errors once they present the dance to me tomorrow. They each shiver at me but nod quickly in obedience. Finally, I eye the young Idol who remained quiet and wait for her to respond. She bites her lip at my piercing gaze but nods in understanding. 

With a ‘swish’ of my high ponytail, I turn my attention back to the center of the room. Five black chairs sit side by side creating a bench-like structure long enough for someone to lay down on. BB and I wait for all of the kids to settle down at the front of the room, back against the long mirror wall. I look over my shoulder as the four professional dancers from the last class take their positions behind me, unnoticeable to the front of the room. After a quick glance at the small group, I turn to Bam and wave my hand for him to get ready once I take my place.

With one final deep breath, I lay on the chairs and nod once for the music to start.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She’s a dance teacher. She’s a dance teacher for professional dance teams and Idols and celebrities. She’s a dance teacher at the age of of….twenty-two? Twenty-three? Twenty-whatever and is famous to anyone that knows about dance or has even heard of the teams that she trained. Or that’s what I found out from my brake time during classes.

Lalisa Manobal is a Thai dance teacher famous for her strong choreography and performances. The lanky woman had a fanbase of a considerable size, ranging from famous K-pop groups to international artists. She’s loved not only for her pretty face but for her humble attitude and love for the art. It is said that once you see her dance, you can’t unsee it as you become hypnotized by her aura and movement.

She had once been a trainee under the YG label here but after not being chosen for the final draft for Pink Punk, she got offered a job as a background dancer for JYP’s female groups. She dabbled with the label, jumping from one group to another until she grew tired of endless tours and decided to start her own dance school: X Academy. The dance group under her management grew to be one of the largest and most decorated in all of Asia. After a few years running the school her friend, an ex-trainee as well, had agreed to help her run the studio. Under the powerful duo, the school had become the most used go-to shop for all things choreographed. Their most recent being SNSD’s recent comeback a few months ago.

That’s how I found myself here outside the X Academy building with nervous energy pouring from me. It made me nervous to be around that woman, mostly because of the frightful tales of sneers and glares of disappointment described by ex-group members from her teams. If that woman could make a well-seasoned krump dance master cry then there would be little hope for me if she found me not to her standard. On the way here, my mind conjured up an image of her small perfect nose upturned with a sneer when we would arrive at Ji’s coffee shop after this. 

_She was just being nice so she could kick me out,_ my mind screamed at me, _She didn’t want to ruin her relationship with Mina, after all. That’s why she seemed so nice!_

Loud shouting somehow reaches my ears from the inside. I tighten my fists inside my jacket’s pockets and gulp. 

_Come on Jisoo! She’s just a kid! You can do this!_

I nod to myself and walk forward to push open the door. Music flows out of the doors and surrounds me as if to coerce me into walking inside. A sweet voice accompanies the music along with the soft ‘tap’ of my shoes on the hardwood floor.

_**I book myself tables** _  
_**At all the best restaurants, then eat alone** _  
_**I buy myself fast cars** _  
_**Just so I can drive them real fuckin' slow** _  
_**I like my own company** _  
_**Company, I don't need it** _  
_**I'm not always cold** _  
_**I'm just good on my own, so good on my own** _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The question I’m always asked is: “Where does it come from?” I naturally would ask: “Where does what come from?” And, as always, they would respond with: “Your dance, Lisa. Where does it come from?” As the humble child of two hard-working people, I would simply say: “It’s always been in me, just as my parents.”

_**I make myself up** _  
_**Just to dance in the mirror when I'm at home** _  
_**I pose and take pictures** _  
_**Then send them to people that I don't know** _  
_**I like getting compliments** _  
_**Compliments how I'm feeling, oh** _  
_**I'm not always selfish** _  
_**Just bad at romance, it's not in my bones** _

The beat morphs into something like a timekeeper, ticking in my ear and telling me the beats I’m controlling. I don’t hear Kehlani’s sweet voice, my ears are too busy hearing the beats and following their directions. Each step, each hand motion, each hair toss, every move is done to the beat. Whether it’s on a downbeat or on the time measure the staccato drums keep, I’m following the instructions of the song. 

When I’m dancing I don’t think. I don’t hesitate. I just do. I’m in a state between there and not there. Present and in a daydream. The only thing that I do pay attention to is the audience’s reaction. If they stay silent: I need to do better. If they cheer from beginning to end: I need to do better.

The final beats to the song end and I sit on the seat behind me. I stay in position for a few second then allow the next section of the song to begin. The Latin guitar strums and my heart matches the tempo. I open my eyes and stare at myself at the mirror wall in front of me. My face changes to a much more seductive expression to match the song.

_**I love it when you call me senorita** _  
_**I wish I could pretend I didn’t need you** _  
_**But every touch is ooh la la la** _  
_**It's true, la la la** _  
_**Ooh, I should be running** _  
_**Ooh, you keep me coming for you** _

\----------------

_Holy...crap…_

I feel my eyes water from not blinking and my jaw becomes sore from being unhinged. The woman in the center of the room humping the air and then standing up to pop-and-lock then shift to a Latin body shake has me under her spell. My eyes keep watching her and only her as the four girls around her follow her steps effortlessly aiding her performance by accenting her movements. 

_So this is what they were talking about? Gosh, they’re right._

Lisa’s dancing has me spellbound to the point that I have no recollection as to why I was scared of her to begin with; but when I follow her movements and catch a glimpse of the young students staring in awe and fear, I suddenly remember the iron fist of ‘The Nations Best Dance Instructor.’ I have a sudden empathy to the small fish at the bottom of the ocean, too entranced with the light of an angler fish to notice their final seconds are about to run out. It’s a little too much to compare the ugly animal to the dance goddess in front of me but I have no other comparison to hold onto right now. I blame Chae and her endless knowledge of the ocean that gets Jennie’s rock off on the daily. They never shut up about it to the point that I have to assume it’s a type of foreplay between the two girls.

The woman finally ends her dance routine with the four girls posing sultrily around her, accenting her tall statuesque pose and giving the vibe of ‘too cool for school’ around them. The room is silent at what just happened then the woman glances over to me. The hot seductress look melts off her to be replaced with a large sunshine grin and fluent English flowing out her mouth as she gives her full attention to me.

_“Jisoo! What’s up man?”_

The woman pulls away, more like pushes her way past the dancers, and almost runs to me. I stay standing with my eyes wide and unmoving, as the woman reaches me and envelops me in a hug only Chae has ever given to me. The tall woman picks me up in her embrace and I feel myself be dangled on the floor like some kind of child being hugged by a giant person. She somehow places her cheek against mine and rubs them together in a cuddly nuzzle one would do to a pet or stuffed animal. I feel panic at the sudden display of affection and my motor skills are finally working again. 

“LET ME GO!”

“You feel so cold, Jisoo. Let me get you warm!”

I groan again and try to pry her off me, “LISA!”

“You’re so mean,” she huffs against my ear and gently places me back on solid ground, “I just wanted a hug from you.”

I grit my teeth and glare up at her, annoyed that someone I’ve only been in contact through text message has the idea to treat me like an old friend. Lisa on her part just smiles kindly down at me with a twinkle in her eyes and a small blush on her perfectly taken care of skin.

“Yo! What’s going on?”

“Bam! Look! This is Dalgom’s mommy, Jisoo,” she waves to a tall guy wearing Adidas sweats, “Jisoo, this is my work husband: Bam Bam.”

The guy walks up to us with a kind smile and offers me a handshake. I accept it reluctantly while we each bow to each other.

“So the little guy was yours,” he offers, “Well you should thank my playboy tendencies for getting him back.”

“What,” I raise a brow.

“Mina is Bam’s girlfriend,” Lisa explains with an eye roll, “She came to see him before heading off to the work that day.”

“Oh,” my eyes widen, “That’s how you all know each other.”

“Yup,” the young man nods, “I saw you once at one of her parties but we didn’t interact.”

“Uhm? Miss Manobal?”

With that timid voice speaking up, Lisa’s demeanor changes completely. Replacing sunny eyes and bubblegum smile is narrow eyes filled with acid stripping stares and a frown that could be seen on soldiers on No Man’s Land. The small girl gulps as her teacher approaches her and the group of students.

Bam rolls his eyes and whispers to me, “She’s Miss Manoban during school hours but Lisa outside them. Don’t mind her, she’s in her ‘working mode.’”

I nod at him and watch as the young woman speaks to the group. She looks serious yet attentive. The students ask her for move breakdowns and she does a few for them but only when the one who asks follows along with her. Her whole aura had changed into a serious one and I can see how important her job is to her. The young man next to me excuse himself and goes about helping a few lost souls that still can’t get their moves right. 

I glance around the room and see a plastic chair by a door that leads to what must be their backrooms. I quietly go to the chair and wait patiently for them to finish. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This place here?”

“Yes. Come on in.”

I hum and look around the semi-deserted street then follow the older woman inside the cafe. The door’s small bell rings behind us as it closes and a few heads turn to look at us. A handsome man with multiple earings and bleached hair looks up from behind the cash register. He glances at me but focuses on Jisoo, giving her a bright smile and a wave. The woman next to me waves back then, after putting up our winter coats, guides me to a table with four seats more than we need. I look around, waiting for our server to approach, and look around at the simple yet elegant decor.

“Hello.”

I blink and look to the voice. Another handsome man, this one with ink-black hair, smiles at us both.  
“Hi, Yongie,” Jisoo grins at him, “How’re things?”

The man shrugs, “Good. Bossman is out visiting the noddle shop while Dae and I watch over the place. Tae is working at the restaurant since the Chipmunk has to do her volunteer hours and we want to grab her up when she graduates.”

“You want Chae,” Jiso smiles widely, “She’s going to be so happy!”

The man, Yongie, nods happily back, “I know, just don’t tell her okay? It’s a surprise!”

“My lips are sealed,” she says while making a motion of zipping her mouth.

“Great,” he laughs then turns to me, “Hello. My name is Yong-Bae, you must be Dalgom’s savior. It’s nice to meet you!”

I glance at Jisoo then turn to him and bow, “My name is Lisa. It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Well what can I get you both,” he says and takes out a pad and pen, “Anything sweet? Some coffee?”

“Iced coffee,” Jisoo speaks up, “And a-”

“Slice of strawberry cake,” Yong smirks, “Got it. Would you like the same, Lisa?”

I fidget in my place then look to the menu in front of me. A picture of a thick piece of chocolate cake catches my eyes. I hear a giggle from across from the table and lookup. Jisoo smirks and raises a brow. I blush and point to the picture.

“Got it,” Yong grins, “One slice of triple chocolate cake. I’ll be right back.”

The man bows to us politely and walks away to work on our order. Another giggle makes me look at Jisoo. Her angelic face is scrunched up cutely and her eyes shine with mirth towards me.

“What,” I ask with a confused smile.

“You looked like a little kid asking for sweets,” she giggles again.

I blush again and pick up the menu to hide behind. She laughs again and I freeze in place, entranced by the joyful sound. Looking over the top of my menu, Jisoo’s eyes are scrunched up into little slits and her cheeks bunch up from her large smile. The sight makes my chest hurt and my head spin. 

_She’s so cute…_

“JISOO!”

The bell’s sound is overcome by a bell-like voice cutting through the room. I look to the glass door and see a tall girl with light brown hair and chubby cheeks rush to out a table while pulling another girl by her hand. The second girl had raven hair tied up into a ponytail and was dressed entirely in a set of black luxurious blouse and pants, a stark contrast to the other girl’s powder pink sweater and jeans. I can’t help but smirk as the darker of the two looks around in embarrassment but glances over to her companion with love-filled eyes.

“Jisoo! You’re here,” the pink girl grins once she’s near us.

She pulls out the chair next to me and playfully waves at her companion to sit down. The girl reluctantly follows and allows the taller girl to push her in. I internally ‘aww’ when the tall girl kisses her cheek and skips to the seat next to Jisoo. She sits down and I hear a ‘plop’ sound effect in my head at the action. The girl then takes the menu in front of her and reads it while swaying her head as if listening to music. The girl next to me smile and hold out her hand to for me to shake.

“Hello,” the girl next to me greets, “You must be Lisa. I’m Jennie and that rascal over there is Chae.”

“I’m not a rascal,” the tall girl says while puffing up her cheeks, “I’m a saint.”

“Sure you are, darling,” Jennie smirks then turns to me, “She’s always getting into trouble. One time she went outside to play in the rain with her gladiator sandals on. Her feet turned black from the paint rubbing off onto her skin. She didn’t even notice that her skin was dyed until I came home and saw a trail leading to her eating ice cream on the kitchen counter.”

I burst out laughing at the story and the other two dark-haired girls join in. Chae looks on with an upset pout but I can see her cheeks twitch with the effort to hold back her own laugh. The air around us continues like this. Jennie or Jisoo would joke about Chae and the girl on her part would roll her eyes or counter with her own stories about her housemates. Jennie would tend to her girlfriend’s needs silently, cleaning off food from her soft cheeks of cutting her crape for her when she wasn’t looking. Jisoo too would tend to Chae but also to Jennie, like an older sister. At some moments she even crossed the line and automatically took care of me. It was nice and natural as if we had always known each other.

By the time we had all finished our food and drinks, the blonde guy from the cash register approached Jisoo with the check and to-go cups for all of us. 

“So what are you doing now Lis,” Chae asks with a tilt of her head like a puppy.

“Probably go home,” I sigh, “I can’t leave the kids without food for too long of Leo and Luca will attack each other and Lily will just watch on or help Luca beat Leo up.”

“Wait,” Jennie giggles and raises a hand, “You’re cat’s names all start with an ‘L’?”

I blush and nod, “Yes.”

“That’s so cute,” Chae laughs.

“It’s cheesy,” Jennie smirks and elbows me playfully.

“Leave her alone,” Jisoo scoffs, “At least she didn’t name her pets after her failed sexuality.”

Chea laughs then, clutching at her stomach, while Jennie looks like she had just been hit over her head by a bat. Jisoo, satisfied with herself, smirks and takes a sip of her drink. I look from one person to the other and then back to Jisoo with a confused pout. The woman’s expression softens then and she explains.

“Jennie named one of her dogs ‘Kai’ after her ex-boyfriend,” Jisoo rolls her eyes, “You’d think someone would try at any lengths to avoid the name of the person that you despise but here’s Jendukie, always to attached at the hip.”

“Jendukie,” I raise a brow and glance at the girl.

“Oh yeah,” Jisoo laughs, “She’s a sticky one. I’m completely certain she’s made out of slime or something.”

“Slimy dumplings,” Chae laughs.

I look to the girl and see her glare at her laughing friends. The two girls stare at me eagerly as if waiting for something. Jisoo points to Jennie and I look at her again. Jennie’s scowl is strong and fierce but her puffy cheeks soften the whole effect.

.

.

.

“OH!”

“She got it,” Jisoo laughs and shoves Chae, “She totally got it!”

“I’m not a dumpling,” Jennie seethes with crossed arms.


End file.
